Cellar Door
by Alisone Davies
Summary: Toutes les preuves étaient là... Et pourtant, personne ne voulait les voir... Surtout pas lui...


**Cellar Door**

« In phonaesthetics, "Cellar Door" has been cited as an example of a word or phrase which is beautiful purely in terms of its sound. It has been variously presented either as merely one beautiful instance of many, or as the most beautiful in the English language... »

 _Disclaimer_ _: tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit._ _À_ _part peut-être mon plaisir personnel._

 _(Merci à Litany Riddle pour la correction...)_

 **…**

Mick Davies se réveilla tôt ce matin-là. Lorsqu'il émergea lentement, il se rendit compte que son corps reposait sur une surface dure et non sur le lit du Bunker dans lequel il s'était endormi la veille au soir. Tout en clignant des yeux pour analyser l'endroit où il se trouvait, il s'assit sur la route goudronnée. L'homme sentit une migraine violente lui marteler le crâne. Il mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits pour se mettre debout sur ses deux jambes. Pieds nus, et uniquement vêtu d'un pyjama au T-shirt blanc, il plongea sa main gauche dans la poche de son pantalon gris, des fois que son portable se trouverait sur lui. Miracle ! Ses doigts effleurèrent le mobile, et il s'enquit d'appeler les Winchester pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. À peine la sonnerie retentit une fois à l'autre bout de la ligne, qu'une voix mécanique informa :

« Le numéro que vous demandez n'est plus attribué. »

Il souffla et commença alors à retourner à pied jusqu'au Bunker...

 **…**

Trois coups rapides firent sursauter les frères Winchester, qui tentaient de petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine de leur Q.G secret. Sam se doutait fortement que l'homme derrière la porte blindée du Bunker devait être Mick. Il se dirigea alors vers l'entrée, laissant Dean seul avec son café. Le cadet ouvrit et aperçut, sans surprise, son ami sur le seuil.

\- Nom de Dieu, Mick, où étais-tu passé ?!

Ce dernier, dont la migraine continuait de marteler son pauvre crâne, réussi néanmoins à répondre logiquement.

\- Je crois que j'ai fait une crise de somnambulisme...

Sam le fit enfin entrer, en badinant presque pour cacher son inquiétude.

\- C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on réchappe de peu à la mort.

Depuis maintenant une semaine qu'il se terrait dans l'antre des Winchester, Mick faisait de plus en plus de cauchemars. Et pour cause, il avait réussi, par miracle, à échapper de justesse à Mr Ketch, qui voulait l'abattre sous les ordres de Dr Hess.

Une fois que les deux hommes arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Dean jeta un regard, à la fois surpris et presque dégoûté, à la tenue que portait Mick et surtout à ses pieds nus couvert de terre et de sang. Pourtant, ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, car il se servit tout naturellement une tasse de café en informant ses nouveaux colocataires.

\- J'ai essayé de vous appeler, mais apparemment vos numéros ne fonctionnent plus.

Sam tiqua.

\- Ah bon ? Il doit y avoir un bug sur les lignes.

\- Sûrement...

Mick but une bonne lampée de café avant de demander.

\- Vous n'auriez pas de l'aspirine ? J'ai une migraine infernale...

Dean sourit tandis que Sam attrapa un flacon de médicaments dans un tiroir de la cuisine.

Mick avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Ses songes se peuplaient tous les soirs un peu plus de sang, de mort et d'armes. Généralement, il se réveillait en nage, avec un goût métallique dans la bouche et surtout un mal de tête à réveiller les morts...

 **…**

Le lendemain, Mick émergea dans sa chambre de fortune, au Bunker. Sa migraine se calma un peu, mais se trouvait toujours présente dans son crâne. Il décida de se lever et d'essayer de se réveiller sous le jet chaud de la douche. Où il y resta presque une heure. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il attrapa un peignoir propre et se posta devant le miroir embué. Comme par mécanisme, il glissa sa main gauche sur la condensation pour contempler son reflet. Il se reconnu à peine : de longs cernes sous ses yeux, qui faisaient encore plus ressortir son regard translucide, ses cheveux noirs complément en bataille et sa barbe de plusieurs jours qui lui rongeait le visage.

Désespéré, il souffla et ouvrit le miroir de la salle de bain pour en sortir un flacon d'aspirine. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, ce fut à ce moment-là, qu'il vit le fantôme...

Mick tressaillit, surpris. Par instinct, il se tourna pour faire face à l'esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à bien apercevoir son visage, trop flou, comme si la mise au point ne fonctionnait pas sur l'étranger. En revanche, il vit très clairement les taches rouges qui descendaient de son crâne jusqu'à sa chemise blanche. Du sang.

Sans quitter le mort des yeux, Mick attrapa une ou deux aspirines qu'il prit avidement, histoire de calmer son mal de crâne, pour demander au fantôme.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Le spectre ne répondit pas. Il leva seulement son bras gauche vers le miroir, où sur la buée encore restante, il écrivit : _« Le Passé. »_

 **…**

Une heure plus tard, Mick venait d'expliquer l'étrange apparition aux frères, lorsqu'ils prirent ensemble leurs carburants du matin. Les chasseurs analysèrent ensembles les paroles de Mick, seul Dean semblait amusé de la situation, en badinant.

\- _« Le Passé »_ ? Quoi, c'est un fantôme des Noëls Passés ?

Il sourit en buvant une gorge de café. Mick souffla et porta un regard presque suppliant vers Sam. Ce dernier comprit et dit à son tour.

\- Mick... Le Bunker ne peut pas être hanté. Et puis, nous aurions vu les lumières grésiller ou la température baisser. Rien de tout ça n'est arrivé dans la salle de bain, non ?

L'Anglais devait bien l'avouer.

\- Non, en effet.

\- Écoute, je pense que tout ce qui s'est passé récemment a dû beaucoup t'affecter. Ketch et Hess qui essayent de te tuer, et ta fuite du Q.G des Hommes de Lettres. Les migraines et les hallucinations ne sont sûrement que les moyens que ton inconscient a trouvé pour échapper à tout ce stress.

Mick fut déçu. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de protester, car l'aîné informa.

\- Ok, il faut qu'on parte. Nous avons une enquête. Loin du Kansas, alors si tu veux venir Mick, tu es le bienvenu, ça t'évitera de devenir complément fou.

\- Dean... gronda Sam.

\- Une enquête ? questionna Mick.

Le cadet attrapa la pile de courrier qui trônait sur un coin du buffet, et il expliqua alors.

\- Oui, notre amie Eileen a besoin de nous.

Sam relut la lettre de la petite Irlandaise, pendant que Dean débarrassait la table, et Mick en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil au reste de la pile, en avouant.

\- Je ne savais même pas que vous pouviez recevoir du courrier, ici...

Son regard se porta sur une enveloppe blanche où une croix chrétienne noire était imprimée sur le côté gauche. Mick attrapa la lettre et analysa le thème tout en demandant, à tout hasard.

\- Vous avez eu un décès dans votre entourage ?

Sans lever les yeux des tasses qu'il posait dans l'évier, Dean rétorqua.

\- Nous sommes des chasseurs, ainsi que toutes nos connaissances. Alors ouais, y'en a souvent qui meurent...

Mick remarqua alors que l'enveloppe était déjà ouverte et, presque par automatisme, sans réfléchir, il se mit à sortir la carte à l'intérieur pour lire les condoléances. Seulement cette affreuse migraine martelait encore son pauvre crâne et il était bien incapable de lire la moindre ligne, les lettres restèrent floues. De rage et de douleur, il reposa le courrier sur la pile du buffet.

 **…**

Il s'était assoupi, sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala sans même s'en rendre compte. Mick se réveilla, le front posé contre la vitre. La première chose qu'il sentit fut son mal de crâne qui ne le quittait plus. Il cligna des yeux pour se réveiller, il vit Dean au volant et Sam côté passager qui relisait la lettre de son amie. Mick constata alors qu'il n'était pas seul, derrière. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et aperçut son fantôme, assis à côté de lui comme si tout paraissait absolument normal. Toujours aussi flou, même si en plissant des yeux Mick avait l'impression de reconnaître le spectre. Il jeta un regard à Sam et Dean, qui apparemment n'avaient rien remarqué. L'Anglais ne voulait pas passer pour un fou, comme le matin-même, alors il essaya tout simplement d'ignorer cette présence dérangeante. Cependant, le fantôme ne le voyait pas de cette façon. Il tourna à son tour sa tête vers Mick, qui lui essaya de nouveau de s'endormir contre la fenêtre, et il prononça avec une voix d'outre-tombe, presque rouillée.

 _\- Les morts ne rêvent pas. Ils se souviennent, seulement._

 **…**

Dean gara Baby sur un petit parking, et Mick se réveilla en sursautant. Sam, qui sentit la peur dans l'éveil de son ami, se tourna vers lui.

\- Hey, Mick, ça va ?

Ce dernier posa sa main gauche sur son crâne, par réflexe, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à côté de lui. Le fantôme avait disparu. Mais pas sa migraine.

\- Mick ? reprit le cadet.

L'homme mit du temps à émerger complément. Une fois ses esprits plus ou moins retrouvés, il tenta de rassurer.

\- Oui... Je vais bien. Juste mal au crâne.

 **…**

L'enquête n'eut rien de bien compliqué, pas pour les Winchester tout du moins. Eileen avait trouvé un Démon des Croisements qui ne respectait plus les temps entre la signature du contrat et la récupération de l'âme pour l'Enfer. Dean se jura que Crowley en entendrait parler !

Ils rentrèrent deux jours plus tard au Bunker, avec un Mick toujours aussi mal en point. À peine franchie la porte blindée, que ce dernier s'encourut au fond de son lit. Et, au milieu des maelstroms de cauchemars et de terreurs nocturnes sanguinolentes, il eut une théorie à propos du mystérieux fantôme : c'était son père.

Il le pensait, en tout cas. Car, Mick, orphelin, n'avait jamais connu ses parents et de par le fait, n'avait jamais vu le visage de son père. Ainsi, l'esprit lui apparaissait forcément flou pour cette raison. Probablement avait-il toujours été présent pour son fils unique, mais jusqu'alors, le garçon n'en avait pas eu conscience ? Peut-être que, d'échapper de si près à la mort lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur les voiles étranges des dimensions ?

Mick sursauta sur son lit, trempé de sueur, au bord de l'infarctus et son mal de tête tambourinait dans son crâne au même rythme que les battements de son cœur.

Il devait savoir. Mais avant, il passa sous la douche pour se rafraîchir.

Dean se trouvait déjà dans la cuisine, devant son café, lorsque Sam débarqua à son tour.

\- 'jour... murmura le cadet en se servant une tasse de boisson chaude.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce, et demandant ensuite.

\- Mick n'est pas là ?

L'aîné haussa les épaules.

\- Il doit encore dormir. Ou hurler. Ma chambre est mitoyenne à la sienne et il m'empêche de pioncer ! Je dois mettre mon walkman et mes oreillettes pour écouter Metallica à fond et m'endormir !

Sam esquissa un sourire en s'asseyant aux côtés de son frère, mug à la main, et badina.

\- Oui, parce que, tout le monde sait que le Metal est une berceuse parfaite...

Dean prit son sempiternel air blasé, en rétorquant.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Sammy ! Mick est bizarre depuis plus d'une semaine ! Il a perdu son air de _British_ guindé au profit d'un côté malade mental !

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Dean... Mick m'inquiète aussi. Je crois que cette histoire avec Ketch et Hess, il n'arrive pas à surmonter ça.

\- Oh voyons, Sammy ! Je sais bien que c'est une chochotte, mais à ce point ?! Nous sommes nous-mêmes morts un nombre incalculable de fois ! Nous luttons contre les Apocalypses toutes les semaines avant le petit-déjeuner ! Et, est-ce que tu m'as déjà entendu hurler pendant la nuit ?!

Le cadet fut offensé pour son ami.

\- Oui, Dean. Quand tu es revenu de l'Enfer !

Sur le moment, l'aîné en fut sans voix. Sam en profita pour continuer.

\- Mick n'est pas comme nous. Il n'a pas été élevé pour devenir un chasseur, mais un Homme de Lettres. C'est très différent. Je ne pense pas que cette histoire l'affecte tant que ça, mais je crois plutôt que ça fait office de déclencheur dans son esprit.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, buvant une gorgée de café, puis décida.

\- Je vais le chercher.

 **…**

Sam toqua à la porte de la chambre de Mick. Pas de réponse. Il entra dans la pièce sombre en allumant la lumière. Il ne vit qu'un lit défait, des vêtements trônant çà et là, mais aucune présence de son ami. Au moment où il allait partir, son regard s'arrêta sur quelque chose posé sur la table de nuit. Il s'approcha et découvrit un dessin, ou plutôt un croquis. Cela représentait le fantôme que Mick avait décrit aux frères quelques jours plus tôt. Dessin flou, gribouillé au stylo noir où la seule touche de couleur était le rouge qui représentait le sang qui s'écoulait du crâne jusqu'à la chemise de l'esprit. Et sur le côté gauche, inscrit à la va-vite : « Papa ? »

Sam quitta la chambre et fouilla le reste du Bunker : le salon, la cuisine, les salles de bains, le Donjon, mais aucune trace de son ami. Il rejoignait son frère au garage, qui bichonnait l'Impala.

\- Je n'arrive pas à trouver Mick !

Dean, qui passa sa dixième couche de nettoyant, s'enquit alors.

\- Appelle-le. Il a un portable, non ?

Sam tiqua. Il attrapa son propre mobile dans la poche droite de son jean et composa le numéro de l'Anglais. Mais, au bout de la première sonnerie, une voix mécanique informa :

« Le numéro que vous demandez n'est plus attribué. »

Sam raccrocha en répliquant.

\- Son numéro n'existe plus. C'est étrange...

Dean, qui continuait de s'occuper de sa _Baby_ , dit alors tout simplement.

\- Pas tellement. Les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques ont sûrement coupé sa ligne, puisque Mick les a trahis. T'as cherché à la bibliothèque du Bunker ? Connaissant Mick, il doit forcément se planquer là-bas. Il me fait penser à ces gens qui préfèrent les livres aux Humains...

Il sourit et Sam tiqua derechef. Pour une fois, son frère avait eut une bonne idée.

 **…**

Mick n'arrivait même pas à lire une seule ligne des ouvrages qu'il avait en main. Sa migraine commençait à le rendre fou, il ne pouvait plus s'en débarrasser. Il était assis, par terre, au centre d'un cercle de bouquins divers et variés concernant les fantômes. Rien de probant ne sortit de cette recherche. De dépit, il posa sa tête contre le mur sur lequel il était appuyé et il ferma les yeux.

 **…**

\- Mick ! MICK !

Sam secoua son ami, qui mit du temps à se réveiller. Ce dernier, complètement perdu, analysa l'endroit où il se trouvait, assis par terre au milieu des livres.

\- Sam ?

Le Winchester paraissait réellement inquiet.

\- Mick, tu étais inconscient ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

L'Anglais sentit sa migraine revenir de plus belle, il plaqua ses mains sur son front, en avouant.

\- Je voulais tester ma théorie. Je crois savoir qui est le fantôme.

Sam, accroupis aux côtés de son ami, comprit.

\- Je sais, j'ai vu ton dessin. Tu penses que c'est ton père ?

Mick allait répondre, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, en face de lui, il le vit. L'ombre floue, devant eux, le sang qui tachait le sol aux moindres de ses pas fantomatiques.

\- Il est ici... murmura Mick. Je le vois...

Sam tourna sa tête vers l'endroit que l'Anglais dévisageait. Mais il dut bien avouer l'évidence de la chose.

\- Mick, il n'y a rien. Je ne vois rien du tout.

Le spectre avança d'un coup et à toute allure vers les deux hommes. Il se posta à quelques centimètres de l'Anglais pour répéter, de sa voix rouillée d'outre-tombe.

 _\- Les morts ne rêvent pas. Ils se souviennent, seulement._

Mick arrêta de respirer.

 **…**

Sam eut une idée. Dean, par principe, fut contre, bien qu'il savait que son génie de frère venait de trouver la seule solution possible à leurs problèmes : ils allaient attaquer le Q.G des Hommes de Lettres. Mick gardait un traumatisme présent depuis que Ketch avait voulu le tuer. Et Sam pensait, à juste titre, qu'éradiquer les ennemis de son ami pourrait lui faire tourner la page sur ce choc.

Ce fut ainsi que, deux jours plus tard, après l'incident dans la bibliothèque du Bunker, les trois hommes se retrouvèrent dans l'Impala, face au Q.G, avec des armes plein le coffre. Le but de l'opération était surtout d'éliminer Ketch et Hess, pas spécialement tout le monde, juste les chefs. Chacun savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Pourtant, Mick ne se sentait pas mieux face à cette éventualité. Ses maux de tête restaient présents, tout comme l'étrange fantôme que lui seul pouvait voir. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, à cause des coups de feu. Bien sûr, il avait demandé au Winchester le matin-même s'ils s'étaient entraînés au tir dans le Bunker. Mais non. Mick avait eu des hallucinations auditives. Du moins, c'était ce que Dean répétait.

 **…**

Il sentit un froid le parcourir, ce qui était étrange, étant donné qu'il voyait un fantôme depuis des jours sans jamais ressentir le moindre baissement de température. Sam et Dean, armés jusqu'aux dents, s'incrustèrent doucement dans le Q.G pour éliminer le plus de monde possible de façon incognito. Durant l'invasion, Mick se sépara de ses amis, pour prendre de façon presque automatique un autre chemin. Il ne savait absolument pas où il allait, mais il suivait simplement le fantôme flou en face de lui. Comme si son « père » voulait le guider quelque part.

Arme en main, juste au cas où, Mick passait par plusieurs couloirs étrangement déserts. L'esprit traversa une porte, ce que l'Anglais ne put faire, de toute évidence.

Il scruta l'entrée et lut dessus, les mots gravés dans le battant en bois :

« Cellar Door ».

Mick posa sa main sur la poignée et entra. Il n'y avait aucune sécurité, ce qu'il trouva curieux. Il alluma la lumière et vit le fantôme, toujours trouble, devant lui au milieu d'une pièce remplie de caisses métalliques.

L'Anglais rangea son arme, dont il mit la sécurité, dans la ceinture de son jean, avant de suivre le spectre jusqu'au mur du fond. L'ectoplasme s'arrêta devant une boîte à hauteur d'homme. Il fit signe à Mick de l'ouvrir.

Ce dernier, dont le cœur battait la chamade, hésita. Sa migraine le martelait de plus belle et sa bouche gardait un goût de sang. Néanmoins, après quelques minutes d'agonie, il obtempéra.

Il se plaça devant le coffre en métal et l'ouvrit...

Sur le moment, il ne comprit pas. Il stoppa net ses mouvements, les mains posées sur le couvercle de la boîte. Son cœur s'arrêta, il sentit sa respiration se couper et la vie le quitter...

Mais, la vie l'avait déjà quitté...

Car, la personne qu'il vit dans le cercueil de métal, c'était lui... Mort...

 **…**

Mick lâcha le couvercle qui se referma avec fracas. Il posa ensuite ses yeux sur le fantôme dont l'aspect effacé devint de plus en plus net.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il put mesurer son erreur. Ce n'était pas son père, en face de lui. Mais lui-même...

Le fantôme se trouvait être lui...

Et l'esprit s'avança jusqu'à Mick, rentrant dans son corps, ce qui accentua sa migraine. L'Anglais posa ses mains sur son crâne, la douleur fut insoutenable. Il tenait sa tête comme pour arrêter les martellements frénétiques en lui.

Il tomba à genoux par terre et il sentit quelque chose couler sur ses mains...

Lorsqu'il descendit ses bras, il vit que ses doigts furent maculés de sang... Le sien...

Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces et il revit alors ces derniers jours, comme par flashback... L'évidence même...

Sa migraine et les bruits de coups de feu qu'il avait entendu... Tout cela faisait référence à Mr Ketch qui lui tirait dessus avec son revolver... Il avait mal au crâne, mal à en crever, parce qu'il était déjà mort, mort d'une balle dans la tête... Et, elle s'y trouvait toujours...

Toujours accroupi sur le sol, il eut comme une vision moins brumeuse, d'un passé pas si lointain que cela... Lorsqu'il avait vu la lettre de condoléances à l'intention des Winchester dans le Bunker. Il n'avait pu lire le nom sur la carte. Mais, désormais, ici, derrière la porte du cellier, à côté de son corps, les mots sur le papier devinrent de plus en plus clairs dans son esprit. Et il lisait alors :

« Que Michael Davies repose en paix. »

 **…**

 _« Les morts ne rêvent pas. Ils se souviennent, seulement. »_

La phrase du fantôme prenait tout son sens. Mick avait essayé de se convaincre lui-même de sa propre mort. Par des messages oniriques...

Et par les téléphones...

Les morts ne peuvent pas appeler les vivants. Ce fut certainement la raison pour laquelle son numéro de téléphone n'était plus attribué, tout comme celui des Winchester, de son point de vue...

 **…**

Au milieu de la pièce, tous les morceaux du puzzle de sa mort s'emboîtaient dans sa tête, dont les maux continuaient de le marteler...

Son esprit avait essayé, des jours durant, de le faire revenir à la réalité...

Sa réalité. Il était mort...

Et rien, ni _personne,_ ne pouvait changer ça.

Il n'y avait eu aucun miracle, il n'avait échappé à rien du tout, Mr Ketch l'avait bel et bien assassiné...

Jamais personne ne le saurait, jamais personne ne le pleurerait, jamais personne ne saurait qui il était réellement.

Et pourtant, face à l'évidence même de sa mort, Mick sourit...

 **…**

 **THE END...**

 **...**

 _« And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad,_ _  
_ _The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had,_ _  
_ _I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take,_ _  
_ _When people run in circles it's a very very,_ _  
_ _Mad world, mad world... »_


End file.
